Luigi's Mansion 3 - Vibe Scepter
by supadylan4
Summary: The DOOM! The DREAD! Read ALL ABOUT IT! BUT NOT AFTER DARK OR SNEAKERS WILL KILL YOU! This is a Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon style fanfic about Vivian and Dylan (OC) embarking on an adventure to find and save Starlow from King Boo's clutches for Bowser Peach/King Boo Bowser/Starlow Vivian/OC (Rated "T" Just in Case of violence)
1. The Villa

**AN: This is my first fanfic on this site. It is done to the best of known ability. Please do not flame but give constuctive support, thanx**

_I keep a D pad (ie XBOX) so I don't properly know Vivian of PM:TTYD – The personality is different to fit in to the game._

_If you do not like Peach/King Boo leave and DO NOT FLAME! Also, I have made names for possessor ghosts_

_(\(0_0)/ character paragraph breaks are in brackets)_

"And a picturesque island of Vibes to enjoy!" announced the TV, "To book FREE flights go to .mk!"

Funny! Peach remembered her ugly time at the Vibe Island, of which her bravery was of a copious amount. She wondered if that was the reason for the free flights. Even a friendly Shadow Siren, the pulchritudinous girl with light pink hair like Vivian vowed not to set foot into the Vibe Island willy-nilly. It was too scary!

(\("u")/ Big Nose)

Professor Gadd gave Peach's new boyfriend, Dylan, a Dual Scream.

'Don't mean to be rude, it's a pun for Dual Screen, or DS,' was the thought that crossed into mind.

That phone rung. It was found to be a very addictive ringtone. It was used willy-nilly to stop Dylan and his lovely gal from yawning and falling asleep. He touched the box that read "Incoming Call from Professor E. Gadd!"

"Hello Sir, hi Peach. I have bad news," introduced Elvin.

The couple descended into a copious amount of panic. It was discombobulating although it was pretty obvious.

"Bowser wants **you** to save Starlow, if I need to be the hypocrite's uncle!"

"STARLOW?!" The discombobulation turned into definite anger for Peach couldn't believe her ears.

"Infact, after hacking the destination, I'll send you through the Pixelshifter to Bowser's Villa now! You'll be in Vibe Island in a Jiffy, where you could help?" announced the scientist

The duo shared a dynamic "NO!"

That did it! The mad scientist Pixelshifted the two to the villa.

(\(*o*)/ docile character)

Peach and Dylan came out of what appeared to be a red security camera that had major adjustments to allow itself to be hacked into by the Pixelshifter. They saw the exterior of Bowser's Villa, the same one used to capture the Vibe Scepter. It was exactly the same – nothing has changed thus causing a new discombobulation.

'Is Bowser tricking me?' asked Peach to herself.

She approached the wooden door with a copious amount of tension, she took one breath and made entry to the castle.

(($_$) I want some DOSH! (Only kidding))

It wasn't a trick. Bowser, King Koopa, was guarded by Possessor Ghosts; all of them were in the plan including the Harsh Possessor, the Overset Possessor, the Deadly Possessor, the Golden Possessor, the Possessor Sister, Dark Possessor King Jr., and the leader himself, the Dark Possessor King.

((^^)* Chippy)

Starlow, the star sprite Peach remembered meeting inside Bowser's Body, was in King Boo's clutches. The Boos were told to trap her in the Dark – Light frame in the grand hall. King Boo was in allegiance with the Shadows, including the Sirens, Marilyn and Beldam, but not Vivian. Vivian hated King Boo but she had continually been threatened with the frames so she did as she was told. She was told to take Dylan outside of the villa "Where we can't hear him and he can't hear US!" and leave Peach to be dealt by the eldest shadow, Beldam and the King Boo.

((-_-)zz Have a nap)

When Vivian escorted Dylan to the shore reluctantly, he found she had cat like pink eyes, a pulchritudinous shape and lovely silky hair. Evil shadows don't wear articles of clothing but she was wearing a white shirt, a black tie and a pink tartan skirt. Shadow creatures like her are purple. Vivian talked to him.

"Let's defeat them, eh?" Vivian vowed she would destroy King Boo and wanted Dylan to help, but she assumed the speech was discombobulating.

((+_+) Too much television)

By golly it was! He looked puzzled! Vivian approached Dylan and cuddled him gently, she assured him, "I am here to help, I know where they are planning to hide the Scepter pieces. First one was to duty of me, To hide it in the Eerie Staircase II, we go to the Jungle Shack and find that key, we may go through." Vivian circled around Dylan, he was scared as he didnt

**_CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM - NO FLAMES_**


	2. Vivian and the Boy

**Title – **_Luigi's Mansion 3 – Vibe Sceptor_

* * *

**By SupaDylan4 – **_The guy with the Copious amount of words. Not Overused Here._

* * *

**Author Note – **_Awesome. Thanks to Verran and DriftedDaisy for reviewing this fanfic. I hope you enjoy the next part. Constructive criticism is encouraged on my fiction._

* * *

_BOWSER/STARLOW_

* * *

**Disclaimer – **_I do not own Super Mario Game franchise or the characters. If I did, PEACH X KING BOO would come true._

* * *

_Chapter 2 – Vivian and the boy_

* * *

_Vivian approached Dylan and asked him to help, she blushed whilst doing so, showing involuntary actions like rosy cheeks, looking down, her glove on the purple shadowy hand to her heart. Dylan had curiosities about this and thought Vivian fancied him, although it was pretty obvious when she did a little wink. It wasn't every day that a pulchritudinous, cute, shadowy girl winked at a "normal". It was considered vulgar as a Shadow to merely talk to "such monsters", let alone fancy one._

_King Boo is Vivian's current King. He thought himself as a superior to everyday objects and species. He thought he knew everything, even if he didn't know about something at all! Despite this, he still knew all about the Vibe Scepter and its powers on emotion. King Boo looked identical to a standard Boo, except he had a swollen purple colour to his tongue and mouth. But the most interesting thing about King Boo was the fact that he had a crown with a ruby. The ruby represented fear. It had a lot of magic contained in a confined space. This gives it the copious amount of power and stupendous articles of knowledge which allowed King Boo to take over._

_Vivian took disgust in being part of his schemes and in return wanted rid of him. Obviously, she could be liable for death for trying to kill him, but she wanted to secretly help Dylan. She felt the feeling and didn't want her crush to feel hurt; she went to and kissed him on the cheek. The two instantly bushed and Vivian was slightly embarrassed._

_She saw Professor Gadd and Dr Frankly walk towards them; Elvin Gadd had a really strange hairstyle. He wore a white coat with a red top, he wore glasses with a spiral coming from the apex of his specs and his hair was in a white tail floating up. Dr Frankly wore the same glasses as Professor Gadd; the SpiralVision 2000. Frankly had a different hairstyle to Elvin, having his like Albert Einstein._

_"Dylan!" exclaimed the professor.  
"I need to take you to the villa, our secret hiding room in Bowser's Villa, Vivian mate!" explained Frankly, "This emergency is over the copious amount of comments that King Boo took de Vibe Scepter!"  
"Allow me to Introduce the Pixelshifter 2.0," announced the strange man in the white coat, "Bowser Junior, Frankly and I managed to upgrade our nifty travel system. It is a "teleportal" between up to two worlds. To help prevent our previous disaster, I have managed to set up a void to stop grabs and pulls of any kind. You will be the first to try my new shifter."  
He pressed a trigger; the energy stored inside blasted the two, together. Their pixels were pulled into a strange vacuum; surprisingly, they could breathe…_

* * *

**My Second Chapter!**

**A/N: I want people who liked this story to review it with some costructive critism or a reason WHY. If you like it, please subscribe so you know when a certain chapter is coming out, that will make your life SOOOOOO much easier!**

* * *

_**Dylan Cole**_


End file.
